Workers in the items processing arts (e.g., machine processing of documents) know that it is common to subject stacks of such items to a "jogging" operation where the items are confined and shaken on a flat surface (e.g., jogging table) to help align their edges.
A problem can develop when different-size documents are mixed-in e.g., when a stack of one-size checks includes different-size adding-machine tape, or the like. Since the automatic high-speed processing line is geared to the common size and weight of identical unit-record documents (e.g., checks), such "anomalous documents" (tapes) must be removed before machine processing--e.g., lest they cause a jam, a "reject condition" or a "mis-sort" or "feed check". Presently, an operator must inspect all check-stacks and manually find and remove each such tape. Of course, removing the adding machine tapes will improve throughput and result in fewer rejects. Rejects are an added expense because the check has to be rerun through another check processing machine. Thus, expedited tape-removal at the jogger is an object hereof.
Thus, an object hereof is to address and resolve at least some of these problems and provide at least some of the here-described features. A particular object is to separate tape items from stacks of checks. A more particular object is to remove adding machine tapes from bundles of checks prior to feeding the checks through a check processing machine--e.g., doing so in a jogger, while allowing for adding machine tapes to jog down against a novel storage zone therefor and be easily seen and removed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.